Tonight, I love you
by Accio-Sammy
Summary: Johnny and Ponyboy are friends in quite an issue, and are hiding in a church for now. They have late night conversations that lead to something more. Could others be jealous?
1. Johnny, can I ask you something?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, nor any of it's characters.**

"Hey Johnny?" I said into the darkness of the church, hoping that he was asleep so I could forget about even asking him what I was going to.

"Yeah?" He said back. Johnny's voice sounded as if he was still wide awake. I couldn't fall asleep knowing what had happened just 4 days ago. Darry had lost his temper and hit me. I ran out of the house and got Johnny. We went to the park, and Bob showed up with all his soc friends. They started drowning me in the fountain. They were gonna go after Johnny next. I guess he was so shook up that he pulled out his blade. He got Bob, and he was dead. We ended up running to Windrixville because Dallas told us to. Because of this I had barely gotten any sleep at all during this whole trip. But even with how tired I was, I still couldn't get myself to. Johnny really hadn't either. That's mostly why we kind of talk during the night. We talked about things we didn't even know had gone on in the other's lives. The things that we were both way too embarrassed to merely bring up to the rest of gang. I had a topic in mind for tonight's discussion, but I wasn't too sure if Johnny would want to talk to me about it.

"H-How far," I began as I stuttered, "How far have you gone with a, with a, you know, _girl?"_ My voice shook. I was slightly nervous to ask Johnny, because I didn't know how he'd answer. Could he not be a virgin like the rest of the gang? Was he just as inexperienced as I was? Heck, I haven't even kissed a girl yet, and something inside me, hoped Johnny hadn't either.

I heard him sit up, and then we were both silent for a moment. He then took a short breath and said, "Well, you know Livy?"

"Yeah, Olivia." Olivia was pretty cute. She had long, straight, brown hair, and was real short. Though, on her, her shortness just added to her looks, though I thought her friend Frankie was real good looking personally. But now looking back on past events with Livy and Johnny, I could tell that the dug each other by the way they exchanged looks and glares.

"We're kind of together right?" I was pretty confused since he hadn't decided to mention he was going with her before.

"Yeah."

"Well, I haven't even kissed her yet. And she's my first girlfriend. I always get choked up when I'm about to, so I chicken out." Johnny sat still for a moment. I didn't know exactly his facial expression, so I searched the top of a ledge for our lighter, and found the candle we've been using.

Johnny looked sad. His dark chocolate puppy eyes drooped a little lower and his lips curled into a pout. I moved over and put my arm around his shoulder.

"It's alright Johnnycakes. I haven't either…" my voice trailed off.

"Yeah, well Pony, you're a 14 year old kid. You ain't one year younger then Dal. He's gotten who knows how many girls into his bed. Let alone the number of times Katy's been in there. You don't know what it's like to be such a virgin and have one of your best buddies be the most experienced guy out there!" I could hear the pain in his voice. For once I was just happy we both weren't bawling about Bob's murder. He turned to me, saying, "You don't know what it's like." I just stared into his eyes. They were such a deep brown, anyone could get lost in them. I never saw Johnny this up close before, his eyes glistening in the light of the candle, and slightly watered from the tense conversation I'd begun, his hair, no longer greased since we decided to cut our hair for a cheap disguise, and his skin, such a dark complexion he has, was flawless, as usual. A river of feelings came rushing through me as we just sat and stared at each other. I wondered what he was thinking, and in a moment, my lustful, sinful thoughts took over. I did the unimaginable. With my hands caressing his gorgeous face, I locked my lips to his. They were soft, but slightly chapped, but it felt amazing. I had absolutely no concept of anything around me. Not the murder, not the church, nothing. Just focused on his lips, and mine.

**Reviews? I'll have the second chapter up soon.**


	2. What just happened?

**Sorry it's so short :C I haven't had time to write..**

-Johnny's POV-

I pulled away, having to unlatch Pony's hand from my face.

"W-What was that?" I stutter, trying to catch my breath. Turning to Pony, I notice his eyes open wide, full of shock.

"Uh, um, I-I dunno." He finally spat out. I haven't moved an inch, but Ponyboy had his head in his hands, making indescribable noises, sounding like sobs. I didn't know what to do. I was still in shock over the fact that he had did what he did, but on the other hand, I felt bad not comforting my best friend. So, I just patted his back and told him it was okay. I lied. On the inside, I was a hurricane of thoughts. Why the hell would he _kiss_ me? What would give him the idea that I was _gay?_ Was he? I shook my head, attempting to erase my memory, but it didn't work. At all.

When Pony finally composed himself again, he broke the haunting silence, "I-I just thought since, you know, you've never really kissed anyone, and I never have either, w-we could, you know…" I just looked at him for a long moment. His green eyes glazed over with tears were shining in the candle light, and his newly bleached hair fell in uneven tufts on top of his light skin. He looked vulnerable. More vulnerable than me, if that had been possible. He looked, I don't know, _cute. _I shook my head again, and thankfully Pony didn't notice. I couldn't have feelings for him. No. No way. He didn't look cute. Psh. No. I like girls. I like boobs, and pussy and crap like that. Yeah. Boobs.


	3. I'm crazy

|Pony's POV|

The night around us began to fade, and neither one of us had gotten a lick of sleep. Johnny had sat, still as stone. It was odd, since I couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. The silence had engulfed us and the only noises were my occasional sniffles and the scurries of rats about the church. I felt like shit. Why did I have to do that? It was ridiculous to even _think_ even for a moment, that that was a good idea.

But then again, I wanted to get inside Johnny's mind. He seemed so damn deep in thought, and tonight, for the first time in a while, I wasn't allowed to listen. Regret formed throughout my body, and I pulled at my hair. Was I going insane? Am I a fucking mental case? Guys don't kiss guys. It was almost like a law enforced strictly, with mass amounts of punishment if broken. I couldn't tell anyone about this, but I needed Johnny to agree.

If he ever spoke to me again.

I could understand if he didn't.

I don't want to talk to me either.

**Again, another short chapter, but I promise the good stuff is coming soon!**


	4. Secret

Johnny's POV

Between the darkness of the church and my mind, I felt myself go a bit insane. I bit my lip hard, using all of my little self control not to scream. The sudden flavor of rust rushed over my taste buds, triggering myself to quit gnawing off my skin. Fuck, it stung. I can't even imagine what Pony's thinking about right now, if he was going through the same distress I was, or if he even cared at all. I'm terrified to the bone but if I don't say something, I might go crazy.

I mustered up enough courage to speak up. "Hey," my voice croaks, "Pony, uh-"

"Can we just forget about that?" he shouts, "It was dumb, I'm dumb, just forget it, alright?" Though the blackness consumed his features, I knew my friend so well I could picture his saddened expression almost perfectly in my mind. It drove me nuts. I hated seeing my best friend like this. The need to comfort him ripped me apart from the inside. I couldn't. Not now.

After what had just happened, if I hugged him... Pony would think I was.. into him. But I'm not! Not in the slightest! Because greasers are tuff and shit. Plus, what would Dallas think? I'd never hear the end of it! I'd be dead meat.

But.. The way our silence drives me mad..

I reach over and pull Pony into a tight hug, "Everything's fine, okay? I ain't gonna tell no one. It'll be our secret, alright?"

With the candle still aflame, Pony gripped onto my jacket. I felt him tremble in my arms and I did a little too. The frigid night air got the best of me. Being so close to him, this way, I wanted to kiss him again, but... I'm not gay. No way. Greasers like chicks. That's just how it was, but I wanted to make Pony feel better, so I pulled away from our hug slightly, and kissed him. Pony didn't flinch, he didn't pull away, he went with it, and for a second, I felt different about Pony. He wasn't just my best friend, I wanted someone to kiss like this. No wonder Dallas is always with some girl, the sensation is unbelievable.

Within a few hours, Pony and I fell fast asleep in each other's arms, knocking the candle over.

Slowly, fire consumed the entirety of the old rickety church.

And when Dallas came to get his friends, there was no church at the top of Jay Mountain.

The end lol later


End file.
